To Hell and Back
by Dreamer12888
Summary: This is a fanfic about Twilight, Dark-Hunters and the Immortals After Dark. All the gods are taking an interest in a group of immortals. When worlds collide things get shaky and with the Accession on the rise enemies become friends and vice versa.
1. Glossary

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the Twilight or Immortals After Dark series. But who wouldn't want a bite of Edward or Jacob?**

**The following glossary terms are those that come from the front an Immortals After dark book so this first part I do not own. **

* * *

**Glossary of Terms from the Book of Lore **

**The Lore**

"… and those sentient creatures that are not human shall be united in one stratum, coexisting with, yet secret from, man's."

**The Valkyrie**

"When a maiden warrior screams for courage as she dies in battle, Wóden and Freya heed her call. The two gods give up lightning to strike her, rescuing her to their hall, and preserving her courage forever in the form of the maiden's immortal Valkyrie daughter."

Take sustenance from the electrical energy of the earth, sharing it in one collective power, and give it back with their emotions in the form of lightning. Possess preternatural strength and speed. Without training, they can be mesmerized by shining objects and jewels.

**The Lykae Clan**

"A proud, strapping warrior of the Keltoi People (or Hidden People, later known as Celts) was taken in his prime by a maddened wolf. The warrior rose from the dead, now an immortal, with the spirit of the beast latent within him. He displayed the wolf's traits: the need for touch, an intense loyalty to its kind, an animal craving for the delights of the flesh. Sometimes the beast rises …"

Also called werewolves, war-wolds. Enemies of the Horde.

**The Vampires**

Two warring factions, the Vampire Horde and the Forbearer Army. Each vampire seeks his Bride, his eternal wife, and walks as the living dead until he finds her. A Bride will render his body fully alive, giving him breath and making his heart beat, a process known as blooding. Tracing is teleporting, the vampire's means of travel. A vampire can only trace to destinations he's previously been. The _Fallen_ are vampires who have killed by drinking a victim to death. Distinguished by their red eyes.

**The Horde**

In the first chaos of the Lore, a brotherhood of vampires dominated, by relying on their cold nature, worship of logic, and absence of mercy. They sprang from the harsh steppes of Dacia and migrated to Russia, though some say a secret enclave, the Daci, live in Dacia still."

Their ranks are comprised of the _Fallen_. Enemies of most factions in the Lore.

**The Forbearers**

" … his crown stolen, Kristoff, the rightful Horde king, stalked the battlefields of antiquity seeking the strongest, most valiant human warriors as they died, earning him the name of Gravewalker. He offered eternal life in exchange for eternal fealty to him and his growing army."

An army of vampires consisting of turned humans, who do not drink blood directly from the flesh. Kristoff was raised as a human and then lived among them. He and his army know little of the Lore. Enemies of the Horde.

**The Demonarchies**

"The demons are as varied as the bands of man …"

A collection of demon dynasties. Most demon breeds can trace like vampires. Some breeds are bound to obey summons. Those that can emit poison from their fangs, horns, or claws are more vulnerable to others' poison. Many demon breeds must have intercourse with a potential mate to ascertain if she's truly his—a process known as attempting.

**The House of Witches**

"… immortal possessors of magickal talents, practitioners of good and evil."

Mystical mercenaries who sell their spells. Strictly forbidden to create personal wealth or grant immortality. Separated into five castes: warrior, healer, enchantress, conjurer, and seeress. The only witch known to possess the powers of all five castes is Mariketa the Awaited.

**The Sept of Sorceri**

"The Sept forever seek and covet others' powers, challenging and dueling to seize more—or more darkly, stealing another's sorcery…"

A breed-line broken from the enchantment caste of the House of Witches. Born with one innate power, their root power. If they lose it, they become slaves to their own kind called Inferi. They can trade and steal secondary powers. One of the physically weaker species in the Lore, they used elaborate armors to protect their bodies. Eventually they held metals—and especially gold—sacred.

**The Furiae**

"If you do evil, beg for punishment—before they come… "

Ruthless she-warriors bent on delivering justice to evil men when they escape it elsewhere. Led by Alecta the Unyielding One.

**The Berserkers**

"A berserker's lonely life is filled with naught but battle rage and bloodlust… "

A cadre of warriors (most of them mortal) who swore allegiance to Wóden, known for their merciless brutality. One of the few human orders to be recognized and accepted by the Lore. Able to conjure the spirit of the bear, and channel its ferocity.

**The Sirenae**

"Near the sea's edge, beware the siren's song…"

A female species of immortals, they can permanently mesmerize and enslave males who hear their singing. Derive power from the sea and can't be away from it for more than one cycle of the moon.

**Wendigo**

"Corpse-eaters insatiable for flesh, ravenous for blood. They feed and feed, but can never be sated."

Found in the boreal forests of cold and northern lands. Distinguishable by their long, knifelike claws, and bodies that are forever emaciated. Will dig up graves for flesh.

**The Wraiths**

"… their origin unknown, their presence chilling."

Spectral, howling beings. Undefeatable and, for the most part, uncontrollable. Also called the Ancient Scourge

**The Vessel**

"To be chosen is to be doomed …"

At the cusp of each Accession, a chosen female will beget a child who will become a warrior of either ultimate evil or of ultimate good—depending upon the father. Of the last seven Vessels, six have spawned evil. Some factions seek to assassinate the Vessel to prevent any birth. Others battle to possess her and control her offspring.

**Revenants**

"The dead robbed of eternal rest, forced to serve a dark master . . ."

A corpse raised from the grave and reanimated, most often by a sorcerer or necromancer, who controls it. Can't be slain until the one who commands it is killed.

**The Kobolds**

"When eyes are on them, winsome they seem. Eyes away, and you can't imagine what they become."

Gnomelike creatures that dwell in mines. The name of the capricious and dangerous mined element cobalt is derived from this species.

**The Ghouls**

"Even immortals beware its bite …"

Humans turned savage monsters, with glowing green skin, yellow eyes, and contagious bites and scratches. Their imperative is to increase their number by contagion. They're said to travel in troops.

**The Turning**

"Only through death can one become an 'other.'"

Some beings, like the Lykae, vampires, and ghouls, can turn a human or even other Lore creatures into their kind through differing means, but the catalyst for change is always death, and success is not guaranteed.

**The Talisman's Hie**

"A treacherous and grueling scavenger's hunt for magickal talismans, amulets, and other mystical riches over the entire world."

Held every two hundred fifty years. Hosted by Riora, the goddess of impossibility. Won the last five times by the Valkyrie Kaderin the Cold Hearted.

**The Accession**

"And a time shall pass that all immortal beings in the Lore, from the strongest Valkyrie, vampire, and Lykae factions, to the phantoms, shifters, fairies, sirens … must fight and destroy each other."

A kind of mystical checks-and-balances system for an ever-growing population of immortals. Occurs every five hundred years. Or right now …


	2. A Problem

**Ayame's POV**

It was the beginning of the end and it was the last day of our senior year at Forks High. Even we got caught up in the excitement of being able to finally leave. At that time we hadn't even applied for college yet, we just never expected we would never leave Forks.

The day started out really well, Cassie and I went to school in my Veyron and Reighly, Lilee and Loa went in Reighly's Jim Wrangler. We went to English and we all hung up our raincoats in the small room outside of the classroom. Reighly shook her head like a dog, giving us a shower, well, she is one. Okay, she's a werewolf, not a dog, but pretty close. We walked into the classroom and sat down in the very back.

"So what do you guys want to do this weekend?" Cassie asked everyone.

"We should go hunting." replied Lilee. The burning desire to feed was noticeable in her eyes, they were staring to turn black; her pupils became more and more undetectable as the hours ticked by.

"Yeah," I said, "we should it's supposed to be sunny on Saturday." Lola and Reighly murmured similar answers in agreement.

All of a sudden Reighly looked very distant and then she let out a low growl. When the girl walked into the room I instantly understood, _Isabella Swan_. Reighly never liked her but today her ferocity was on a high level than normal.

"I-I didn't see it coming!" Cassie gasped. "He turned her early!" My ears twitched as I caught the sound of Eric Yorkie's voice. He sounded like he was telling a joke, and then, she laughed. It sounded like a symphony of bells, my hands shot up to the desk in front of me and I raked them across the desk in frustration.

_"No!"_ my mind screamed. "_This wasn't supposed to happen. That's why we're here in the first place so that Bella wouldn't be turned!"_

_"Ayame_!" yelled Lilee telepathically. "_Pull yourself together! We have a situation on our hands. Reighly is loosing control, we_ have _to get her out of here."_

This helped me come back from my thoughts and facing the current situation I reached into Reighly's mind but then I was pushed back sharply. Then Reighly mentally let out a viscous snarl. It was so loud that even Cassie cringed.

Bella sat down in her usual seat and Eric stayed by her side. He seemed very delighted in the opportunity to continue to talk to her because of Edward's absence. When the bell finally rang Mr. Mason walked into the classroom.

"Mr. Yorkie!" he said gruffly."Please return to your seat!" Some of the student in the classroom snickered as Eric went back to his seat, literally, with his tail between his legs. Mr. Mason had a tendency to call student that he hated by their last name.

"Mr. Mason?" I asked raising my hand delicately. "Reighly isn't feeling well; can I take her to the nurse's office?" His brows furrowed as he thought for a second.

"Okay," he said, "but you better hurry back Ms. O'Connell because you are going to take that test!"

"Can I go too?" Lola asked.

"What for, Lola?" he asked quizzically. I also had to point out that he called students he _adored_ by their first name.

"I-I uhh," she stammered, "I have a female problem. It's a-"

"Go!" he said interrupting Lola. He cringed ever so slightly at the mention of the female cycle. "But hurry back!"

So then Lola and I took Reighlly out of the room and started leading her out to the parking lot so that we could take her to my Veyron. As we led her outside Reighly was becoming more and more excited. Eventually, Lola and I had to stop because we were struggling to maintain control over her. Reighly's breath's started coming out in harsh rasps and her pupils were dilated.

Then to my surprise the bell rang. "_How long were we gone?"_ I wondered. As we made it to the parking Reighly began struggling against the hold that we had on her. I finally realized the source of her excitement; Jacob Black was standing over by his motorcycle looking ever so sexy.

Now that it was seminar some of the students were going out to their cars to retrieve forgotten items. After a while a small crowd began to form around him, but they kept their distance. Out of the bunch I recognized Austin Marks, Tyler Crowley, and Mike Newton. When the crowd slightly cleared a little bit, I caught sight of Edward, seeing he sent my heart a flutter.

I pushed him aside because I had to concentrate on Reighly. I wasn't really listening but I could tell that Edward and Jacob were arguing about something because their muscles were tense. Then suddenly I saw a flash of auburn hair and Bella was there in between them.

"Stop!" she said in a clear strong voice.

Jacob looked down at her and he shrank away from her surprised. Then it was replaced by a mask of agony and rage. I guess we weren't the only ones who were surprised by Bella's change.

Seeing Jacob in pain Reighly growled and she brought her lips back from her teeth and bared her teeth. Now they were finally aware of our presence. Before anyone could move Reighly broke out of Lola's grasp and she lunged for Bella.

"Bella run!" Edward yelled. He threw the keys to his car and she sprinted for his Volvo.

But she wasn't fast enough. Reighly tackled her and they began to wrestle on the ground. Being unable to stop the fight I was forced to flash them to a secluded location, away from humans.

Edward and Jacob looked at me in disbelief. Jacob snarled, "What did you do with Bella you…"

"Don't mess with me dog!" I said "That fight was long over do. And soon all of this will be settled."

Before anyone could move I stilled everyone-except for Lola, Cassie and Lilee-and they froze. I looked over to Lola "You know what to do."

She nodded and ran over to Reighly's Rangler. She pulled out of the parking lot and she peeled down the street to go check on Reighly.


	3. Enemies Lost

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. On with the story! Please R&R!**

**Lola's POV**

I pushed the Wrangler to over 70 mph. I had to get the Reighly to make sure she was okay. Finally I found the area and I stood at the edge of the forest. I had to go on foot from here.

I let the beast take control, my eyes turned blue and my fangs burst forth. My vision became more acute, my hearing more heightened and my nails grew into claws. For me when I went through the change it was a heady experience. It was as if a fog was lifted from my senses.

But I didn't have the time to enjoy it because I had to find her. I took a deep breath, trying to pinpoint Reighly's current location, I found her, then I ran. After a while I came to a clearing to where Reighly and Bella were fighting. I heard snarling and the sound of tearing flesh.

I came out form behind a tree and I saw that Reighly did change forms. This surprised me because it meant that this fight was serious. When Rightly changed forms she almost as big as Jacob when he was a wolf. Her fur almost matched her hair color, it was blonde so brilliant that it almost looked white.

The fighting scene was very admirable. Bella had blood trailing down her legs from where she was bitten. Also the slightly surprising thing was that Bella was more scathed than Reighly was. Reighly herself only contained a few patches of dried blood.

They jumped back from each other and Bella fell to the ground, exhausted. Taking this opportunity Reighly lunged for Bella's throat. I heard the crunch as she clamped down and Bella let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Gone was the symphony of bells and was replaced with fingernails slowly being draw down a chalk board. Bella reached up and tried to claw Reighly away, but she didn't let go and eventually Bella stopped struggling. The light faded from her red eyes and she dropped her lifeless body to the ground. Finally recognizing that she was no longer alone Reighly turned on me with a snarl.

"It's okay," I said still in my own form. "You won the fight now just change back."

In a flash of light Reighly was lying on the ground in her human form. She then quickly snapped her fingers and clothes appeared on her body. I cocked my head in interest.

"Where'd you learn that from?" I asked her.

Reighly shrugged, "It's something that Crystal taught me. No more having to worry about where I get my clothes from when I change forms."

I nodded and said, "Well we'd better getting back beca-"

"No you're not!" A new voice spoke. "You two aren't going anywhere!"

I jerked my in the direction that the voice was coming from. It was Rosalie. Rosalie ____, the _bitch_! A wave of rage went tore through my chest, she didn't deserve Emmett. She treated him like shit and she always used him so selfishly.

"Hello Rosalie." I snarled. She didn't respond after awhile. "Don't you recognize me?" She sneered at me, which only made me want to rip her head off even more than I already did.

"Why would I take the time to pay attention to the likes of _you_." she spat. Keeping my temper in check I calmed myself enough to go back to human form. So that she could get a good look at her.

"_Lola,_" she cackled. " I should've known. All this time I _knew_ that there something about and those _freaks_ you hang out with." I growled at her, baring my teeth at her as I changed forms again. Ignoring me Rosalie go a wistful look in her eyes. "You should hear what I did to Emmett last night." she sighed. "By the why didn't you used to date him? Oh _yeah_! That's right , he left you for _me_."

By this time I was barely in control of myself. I almost forgot that Reighly was even there, she mentally told me _Remember the contract, Remember the _contract! But Rosalie continued to talk "After we always did it I _always _made him tell me how prettier I am than you are. Then when we went at it again he-"

That's when I lunged. Finally I let my inner beast take control. I collided with her and I pinned her to a tree. "Don't you _ever_ shut up?!" I snarled at her. "You never deserved Emmett, you bitch! You use him and he gave you _everything_! And how do you repay him, you cheat on him Mike Newton, a filthy _human_!"

Rosalie stubbornly jutted out her chin and said, " Emmett's given me something that he _never _gave you!"

"And what's that?"

"His love!"

"You don't deserve it!" I growled. "You don't even know the meaning or even the sacrifice that it takes to love someone."

"I love him." she insisted.

"Then end your relationship with Newton." She momentarily hesitated.

"Okay." she replied.

"But you must swear it on the Lore*." Then her face twisted in an ugly expression.

"_Never_!" she snarled.

I finally let go of her and I backhanded her. Satisfied with the deafening crack I began to walk away. And just as I suspected Rosalie lunged at my back and she began to dance around me. I blocked every single one of her moves.

Yawning I went on the offensive, this getting boring. I went at her and attacked, making a series of slashes to her throat and face. She shrieked in rage as I delivered blow after blow to her hideous face.

After awhile I stood back and chuckled, admiring my handiwork. "_Wow_ Rosalie!" I said sincerely. "I never thought it was possible but you actually look a lot better. Hold still so I can make you even prettier."

Saying this only made her hell bent and she came at me again. When she found out she couldn't leave a mark she let out a yell and finally I gave up. I was no longer interested in our fight, her screams were getting _really _annoying.

I rammed into her and I effortlessly pinned her to a tree again. And to finish her off my fangs grew longer and I bit her, breaking her neck. She let out a gurgling noise and went limp, dying in my arms. My skin crawled as I absorbed he weight then I dropped her body and spat our her foul blood.

After awhile I got myself under control again Reighly patiently waited. "What should we do now?" she asked.

I thought for a moment and said, "We should…"

_Get back to the school pronto! _Ayame shouted (she's a strong telepathic) and I cringed. Then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Uhh, Lola? I think you two should get back her immediately." _said Lilee

"Why?" Then another voiced sounded in the back ground.

"_Hey Lilee is that Lola?" _asked Cassie _"Hi Lola, hi Reighly! Come on Lilee let me talk to her.."_ A fight sounded on the other end of the phone.

"_No, Cassie _stop_! _Stop_! Cassie….!!" _Then Lilee addressed me again. _Please you guys need to hurry back. Ayame is getting out of hand and I'm afraid that Cassie going to go Charonte on me just because that Ayame is upset."_"

"_Lilee_…" Cassie said getting frustrated.

"_Gotta go!" _Lilee said hastily and she hung up.

"Who was that?" Reighly asked curiously, after I put my phone away.

"As if you didn't _know_." I said rolling my eyes. I looked at her and had an evil glint in her eye.

"Do you wanna race back to the Wrangler?" she asked.

"Sure." I shrugged nonchalantly. Reighly then flashed to her wolf form. "What are doing?"

"_Winning!" _she said and took off in a sprint. I

smiled watching her run away. Then I willed my own body to change and I took off after her. _"I'm gonna drive!" _I sent her.

"_It's _my _Jeep."_

"_Well we'll just have to see when we get there now don't we."_ Then we set off for her Wrangler.

_*swearing on the Lore is a thing that Immortals do. It's a vow that can't be broken._

**Well wasn't that a dusy! And long too. I hope ya'll enjoyed it! Please review, I'm begging you, please! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lilee's POV**

"Ahh!" I screamed in frustration. "Do you _always_ have to do that, Cassie?"

"Do what?" she asked, giving me a quizzical look. "Are you mad at me?" she pouted at me with tears in her eyes.

Then I rolled my own eyes, all of the others could fall for that look but _I_ wasn't going to fall for it _anymore_! Sometimes I just wanted to grab herby the neck and begin to-

"Uh-uh!" Cassie chided me. "I wouldn't even _think_ about that if I were you."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"'Cause," she said matter-of-factly, sounding exactly like Yachiru*. All she was missing was black robe and the pink hair. "Ayame will get really mad!"

Suddenly a shudder went through the room and everyone was frozen except for Cassie and I. _"What's going on?" _I thought.

I looked at Cassie and she had a distant look in her eye. Then she giggled and I looked at her again puzzled. "Heh, heh! Ayame's having fun!" I rolled my eyes again, once again acting like Yachiru and then she let out another giggle.

*Yachiru is an anime/manga character in the series of "Bleach."

**Ayame's POV**

After standing there for awhile I watched Lola drive away and I heaved a sigh, once again we were going to have to end up leaving yet another town. There weren't many other small towns where could live and be ourselves. Because sooner or later we would have to move, in fact we moved almost every couple of years. But, there have been those rare towns where we could actually stay for several decades.

This time we have to move because of all the stuff that happened today at school. If the humans continued to have to remember what they saw then they would be forever traumatized and most of them would turn insane. But then there were those lucky few that might even to be able to remember fragments of what happen after their memory was erased. That's why we had to move immediately.

In the vicinity of the school I stretched out my reach so that I had everyone human mind in my grasp. I erased everything many things, their memories of all of us (Lilee, Lola, Reighly, Cassie and I). I paused in my work when I heard the roar of Reighly's Wrangler and saw that she was accompanied by Lola I erased everything of Bella that I could find.

"Uhh…Ayame? You might want to erase Rosalie too."

"Why is that Lola?"

"Because I killed her."

"Why?" I held back a fierce growl and the urge to show her mad I really was. Heaving another sigh I took a calming breath.

"Well, she deserved it!" Lola said after explaining the whole situation to me.

"Okay then." I said. "Is there anyone else?" When she shook her head I finished my job by finally erasing Rosalie from all of the fragile human minds.

Then I turned to Jacob, his memories were easy enough to erase like a slate. Then I turned to Edward's mind, I reached in trying to erase the important things. But the longer I spend in his mind the more I realized that he was struggling against the hold I had on him.

I sharply pulled back from his mind just as he broke free the restraint that held everyone else. By this time Reighly and Lola were by my side and they stared at Edward in surprise, Lola was the first to speak. "How…" Edward looked from me to Reighly.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Who?" I asked innocently.

"Bella!" he roared and I batted my eyelashes at him

"I don't know anyone by that name."

"Don't play coy _bitch_!" he snarled.

"Watch what you say _vampire_!" I hiss. "You don't know who you're messing with." My ears began to each as my fangs unsheathed.

"Well then, just then who am I messing with?" he taunted. I just scoffed.

"Like you'd know." I studied him critically. "Besides how old are you anyway, not even a century old? Your years of living don't even compare in comparison to how long I have lived!" There was a moment of silence, when Edward spoke again he was dead serious.

"Where is she?!" he demanded in a cool tone. Lola started to say something but Reighly elbowed her in the ribs.

"Ow!" she exclaimed. Then Edward regarded them with deadly curiosity. After focusing on them for several second he paled and started to violently shake. Then he growled in rage and got even more aggressive as the seconds ticked by.

"_How does he still remember_?" Reighly gasped telepathically.

"_I don't know_!" I returned.

Then Edward finally spoke, snarled actually. "Don't you even _think_ about me behind my back!"

"She deserved to die." Reighly shrugged matter-of-factly.

"What did you say?" Edward growled.

"She deser-" Then he lunged at her. I barely had enough time to knock her out of the way before he made it at her throat.

He and I hit the ground and we rolled. We broke apart and started to circle each other. Looking for a weakness and finding none I lunged at him and starting attacking him. We took turns going at each other, but we could put a mark on the other, we were equally matched. Even though I was holding back some I still enjoyed myself.

Thinking of Cassie I imagined that she would be giggling by now. Unable to help myself I giggled too.

**Lilee's POV**

"Come on Lilee!" Cassie whined. "I wanna go see Ayame fight."

I let her drag me out of the classroom and then outside, then I stopped in amazement. I saw Ayame and Edward fighting but it looked like that they were dancing around each other. This wasn't what had surprised me; I've seen her fight on numerous occasions. But what surprised me was that she was laughing. Yes, she was actually _laughing_. I have never seen her any happier.

I reached out to her telepathically and said, "_What's with the smile?_"

"_Shut up_," she giggled "_I'm having a ball. Even though it will all be over soon I'm going to have as much fan I can with it_."

Pulling away from Ayame I addressed Cassie. "Cassie, I think we should move." Not listening, she just waved me away.

"In a minute. I'm watching Ayame fight."

"Cassie," I growled, "we really should move!"

"I said in a minute."

"Cassie…" she turned on me and the green in her eyes blazed dangerously.

"Go away!" she growled and her skin was beginning to change colors too.

"Okay," I shrugged in surrender, "stay then. But don't say I didn't warn you." Cassie turned around and brought her knees to her chest and she hugged them. She continued to watch Ayame and she had a bright smile on her face.

**Ayame's POV**

When Edward realized he couldn't find my weakness he became very frustrated. "Just give up Cullen." I taunted. "You're finished." The only answer I received was a snarl.

Cassie let out a giggle and Edward turned sharply in her direction. His lips pulled back from his teeth and he smiled menacingly. I realized he finally found out my weakness, Cassie. Suddenly he lunged and in that instant I realized who his target was, Cassie. She looked stunned that he was heading toward her and she paled ever so slightly.

A snarl ripped out of my throat and I ran after him, he was fast, but not fast enough. When he was only mere inches from Cassie I let out a cry and I slammed into him with everything that I had. The force of my impact sent him flying into a nearby wall. His impact filled the air with a cloud of dust and flying debris. When he immerged from the cloud unharmed my fury escalated on the verge on insanity.

I went after him again and I caught his throat in a death grip. "You'll regret ever trying to go after Cassie!" I snarled. "You ever go near her again I'll make sure that you wished you _never_ made it through the change!"

Then I reached into his mind and shut down most of his brain, putting him into a temporary coma. "Sleep well Cullen." I said sarcastically and I flashed him to the driver's side of his car. "Are you okay?" I asked Cassie, as I turned to her.

She nodded numbly and she giggled. "Did you have fun?" she asked brightly.

I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah I did."

We sat on the ground in silence for a few moments. "Are we gonna have to move?" Cassie whined, breaking the almost peaceful silence and I nodded. "Aw, but I don't wanna! The elk taste so much better up here."

I sighed. "I know but Reighly lost control in front of a bunch of humans."

"Reighly always ruins the fun." Cassie pouted.

"Let's go you guys the next flight out of here is at 5:30 and you know we can't be late." We got into our vehicles and drove out of the parking lot. I snapped my fingers and everyone went on with their business as if nothing happened. Well, to them nothing did happen. As we continued to drive I could mentally hear Reighly constantly whining about leaving Jacob but we have no choice. We all went home and began to pack.

**Cassie's POV**

It only took us about two hours to pack everything up. Well except for we have some help from our Valkyrie friends. But I had to bring out the big guns and beg for the guys to personally drive our stuff to New Orleans.

At the last minute I received a call from Renae Cullen, Edward's twin sister. She begged to go with us; she couldn't stand being around Edward anymore for the fact that he had killed Rick, the love of her life and her mate. Edward didn't kill him for going after Bella he killed him just because he was with Renae. Edward was always jealous and he was very protective of her, almost completely trying to control her.

"He always acted like I'm only supposed to be there for him." Renae told me over the phone. "I just have to escape, I just have to." She went silent for a few moments, and then I heard noise in the background. _She must be packing I thought_. Then she let out a scream that shattered my eardrum.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and she didn't answer. This is what I heard in the background.

"_Dammit Alice!" she shrieked. "What in the hell are you doing in my closet?"_

"_I want to go!"_

"_No!"_

"_Why?"_

"_You can't!"_ Then I heard what sounded like a scuffle in the background.

"_I'm going Cassie!"_ Alice said and it wasn't a question.

"Okay…" I hesitantly answered.

"Okay!" Alice squealed in excitement. "See you in an hour!" Then she hung up.

After they showed up we took a little time to set things together. We then drove to the airport on the way we passed Forks High. My ears pricked as they caught the dismissal bell for the end of the school day. As we went past I heard a roar of pain and rage that undoubtedly could have only been Edward. I smiled expectantly, I had a feeling that the time would come when Edward and Ayame would meet again. Since I loved watching Ayame fight, I couldn't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All of the Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, same thing with those from the Dark-Hunter series and the Immortals After Dark series. The other characters kind of belong to me but they also belong to themselves. Without them this story wouldn't be complete. Thanks guys.**

**

* * *

**_Five years later_

**Ayame's POV**

It was the beginning of our senior year at Tulane University in New Orleans. We were in our dorms and Cassie was my roommate, while Renae and Alice shared a room across the hall. Lola, Lilee and Ashly shared a room with each other down the hall. And across from them, Reighly was sharing a room with (Lindsey) and (Ariel) across from them.

Making sure that Cassie was asleep I snuck out of the room and headed out to my Veyron and drove to a 24-hour grocery store. We were running out food and it was happening at a fast rate. And without food Cassie would not be happy. Thank the gods that she isn't a full blooded Charonte because if she was then we'd a constant problem on our hands. When a Charonte gets hungry _everyone_ is in trouble. But with her constant hunger pains aside Cassie was also part Valkyrie. I cringed at the thought of her ever going without food for too long, nor would I ever want to find out. I could barely keep her in control and I'm her sister.

On the way back to campus I couldn't help but stop at Café Du Monde. I just couldn't go back to bed before I had some beignets. Mmmm, I could already taste them, my mouth was watering too.

I punched the accelerator with my foot, urging my Veyron to go even faster going well over 90 mph. I used my mind to check for police officers and finding none I urged the car to go even faster.

I pulled up to the curb across the street from the café and I went in and ordered. Then I sat down with a cappuccino while I was waiting for the beignets.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a really hot guy that was an equivalent to a sex god and he was sitting a few tables away. He had short sexy hair and he wasn't alone, there were three others with him. _Oh, if Cassie were here right now… _I couldn't even finish the thought.

His friends, of course, were also sex gods and when I turned to look at them they flashed their teeth at me giving me their own unique cocky grins. All of their canines were extra sharp too, they flashed in the light which only made them more irresistible. Throwing away my coffee cup I sauntered over to their table.

"Hello." I purred. "I've never seen the likes of you here before."

"That's because it's our first time in here. I never expected to see anyone as hot as _you_ in here." I gave a throaty laugh pretending to be flattered. _Typical_, I rolled my eyes mentally.

He looked back at his companions, silently communicating something that I couldn't make out. Reaching out with my mind I could make out snippets of their conversation.

_So, what do you think of this one? Is she good enough?_ He asked.

_She's fine, she has such power that her soul should last for months, even a year! Besides could she get even_ stupider_, she totally clueless!_ Another said.

_Yes, but the question is, are you gonna share her or keep her for yourself? Remember what you did last time?_ Said a third and there was no mistaking the venom in his voice.

After that they continued to argue for a bit and then they finally nodded in approval. He turned back and flashed his smile at me again. He then gave me a once over with his piercing eyes. His eyes felt like hands and I could barely hold back a shiver of revulsion.

"So let's say you and my friends and I get out of here." His eyes gleamed mischievously he looked like a kid who couldn't wait to open his Christmas presents.

"Okay just let me put my beignets in my car."

"Okay, meet me in the alley, that's where my car is parked." I gave his a seductive smile as I walked away.

As I went to the counter to get my beignets my ears caught sound of someone, wearing leather, moving in the darkest corner of the café.

_Oh shit! What's he doing here?!_ I had to act fast before he realized who I was. I ran out to my car and went out to the alley way. There I met the sex gods but what do you know no car.

"So, where's your car?" I asked trying to look for the car that I knew wasn't there.

"Who said we actually had a car?" They all moved in around me, cutting off my escape.

"Wh-what are you gonna do to me?" I asked feigning a scared tone.

"What do you think?" He said showing me his fangs. I faked a gasp as he barred his canines and laughed.

"Pl-please d-d-don't h-hurt me!" I stuttered in pure terror.

"Don't worry sug' you won't feel a thing."

My ears twitched again as the same guy in leather was leaving the café and heading this way. _Shit!_ I mentally cursed I have to make quick work of this, time to cut the act. Dropping my act I faced him and gave him a mocking smile and then I sneered at him.

"Oh, but that doesn't guarantee that you won't fell a thing when I'm threw with you." He looked at me confused, and then his mouth curled into a snarl.

"How dare you threaten me you _bitch_!" He snarled then he signaled his companions. "Come on let's get her!"

"Bring it!" I snarled.

I manifested Fainche Wydra into my hands. She's my sword and her blade is violet. The sword belonged to my mother, but now it is mine. Or at least it will be until I find her but I haven't seen her in 14,000 years, so for now I claim it as my own.

"Roar Dark Fate! Sing your song of death as you feast upon their blood!"

My vision turned crimson as an unseen wind began to blow my hair. Before any of the Daimons could move I dismembered them and they all turned to dust. I looked down at my watch and mentally cheered.

"Wow! A new record!" I murmured to myself.

When I looked up I saw _him_ and he was standing at the entrance to the alley. His silver eyes were churning as he stared at me in disbelief, then recognition flashed across his face. He let out a roar, his eyes turning red as he ran at me. As he came at me I flashed away my sword and I prepared to fight. I let him slam me into a brick wall and he held me there by the throat.

"What are you doing in _my _city?!" he asked snarling in my ear.

"Cleaning up _your _mess!" I hissed back. "A mess that your _sister _started!"

Pain lacerated across his face along with agony but that was replaced by a flash and a bellow of rage.

"How dare you speak of Ryssa, you _traitor_!"

"I dinna betray her!" I shrieked.

"Lies!" he bellowed. "You killed her!"

"I dinna!"

"You of all people, she trusted you! And Althaia, you had _her_ killed too!"

"Donna speak o' 'er to me! She's wa' my mother an' she's still alive!"

This only made him even more enraged and he bellowed again. "More _LIES_!"

"I'm ni' talkin' te ya nay more!" I dug my claws into the wall and I screamed. It was so loud that a loud crack of thunder shook the building. I willed the lightning to strike me and as it struck me is transferred me unharmed into my car

I started the engine and I peeled down the street, as I turned the corner I heard a bellow of rage. It was Acheron and his agony racked my heart. He had let me escape.

* * *

**Even though the story is in several chapters I still haven't had time to introduce them all. So if you get confused on the sudden introduction of an unknown character do not fret you'll be introduced to them all in good time. Thank you for reading this story I hope that you'll leave a review to tell me what you think.**


End file.
